1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle air freshener and, more particularly, to such a vehicle air freshener that functions as a toy tumbler when dissipating a volatile liquid perfume into the air inside the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various vehicle air fresheners have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These vehicle air fresheners may be fastened to a flat surface inside a vehicle or hung on the output port of the air conditioner of a vehicle. They commonly hold a volatile liquid perfume that gives a good smell after removal of the sealing cap from the container body. These conventional air fresheners are simply designed to dissipate a volatile liquid perfume into air. Due to static design, these conventional air fresheners do not attract much the consumers' attention.